


No Charge

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [2]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: AU, Gen, Talking about boys, hokuto is a genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto's sisterly duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Charge

"Subaru," Hokuto said in that tone of voice that deeply frightened her brother to his very core.

"Yes, Hokuto-chan?" Subaru asked his eyes going wide as his sister stood up on the table and set her hands on her hips.

"It looks like you're going to become a housewife before me," Subaru began to choke even though he wasn't eating anything, "so I'm going to have to live through you by teaching you how to do it properly!"

Subaru buried his head in his hands and mumbled something.

Hokuto, who had spend her entire life translating the various types of mortified Subaruese easily understood what her brother was saying. "Of course I don't _have_ to." She jumped off the table and laughed heartily. "But I want to. And I'd be a terrible sister if I sent you out into the world without preparing you for what's out there!" She tapped her chin. "Well, to be fair, I guess Sei-chan will be able to protect you for a lot of things, but there are just some things old men _don't_ know."

Subaru hesitantly slid his hands down his face. "Is this one of those times that reminding you that I'm a boy will do anything to stop you?"

"Does it ever?" Hokuto asked and grabbed Subaru's wrist as he groaned. "I shall take you shopping!" As she dragged him out the door she added breezily, "remind me to make sure that Sei-chan actually takes you out on a date tonight."

"What if he has plans?" Subaru asked as Hokuto locked the door.

"He'll just have to break them," Hokuto said. "At this stage in your relationship, he needs to do everything to prove that you come first."

"He does?" Subaru asked doubtfully as he was dragged out of the apartment complex.

"Yes," Hokuto said. "No one wants an inattentive and undevoted husband, do they? One of the ways to make sure they're worthy is to get them to take you on a date on short notice. Of course, you can't ask him yourself, so you have to get a middleman to do it for you. Which is me."

Subaru shook his head and said, "I don't think I'm ever going to understand all of this."

"That's okay, that's why I'm here," Hokuto said. She let go of Subaru's wrist as she opened the door to her favorite clothing shop.

"What am I supposed to do for him?" Subaru asked before he had a chance to think. Before he could pull down his hat over his head, Hokuto turned around and smiling tenderly at him. Subaru's arms dropped to his sides.

"That's what I'm going to show you," Hokuto said as she pulled Subaru into a hug.

Subaru was pretty sure he still wouldn't understand anything that Hokuto said, but he trusted her. And he was pretty sure that Seishirou was smart enough not to try and tell her she was wrong.


End file.
